Previously, many types of record retaining devices have been in use endeavoring to provide an effective means for writing and storing the information within. The most prevalent has been the autographic registers which utilize the so called flat pack of superimposed multi-sheet continuous printed forms which are assembled in zigzag formation. The forms are written upon and carbon paper transfers the indica to all of the sheets which are manually ejected from the device with one copy retained within.
Other attempts to fill the need for a note retaining mechanism include the so called AUTO-DIRECTORY, manufactured in Japan by WACO, which provides a motor driven scroll of continuous paper for note retension, however, the note is retained and no copy is issued from the device.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however, the following U.S. Patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 3,004,775 Schliemann Oct. 17, 1961 2,707,644 Uline May 03, 1955 2,622,898 Uline Dec. 23, 1952 2,326,109 Waechter Aug. 10, 1943 2,149,006 Borchers Feb. 28, 1939 2,021,681 Bright Nov. 19, 1935 ______________________________________
Schliemann teaches an autographic register of the type heretofore described with a supply compartment for the flat pack, a supply table, and a feed mechanism for separating the forms and collecting one copy in a bin in an inverted foled position while dispensing the remainder.
Uline in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,644 utilizes a portable pocket carrying autographic register with a locked lead seal preventing unauthorized access to the original and carbon copy of the ticket. A handwheel causes the original web to be wound on a roller feeding the carbon paper and the original from the machine while retaining the copy.
Uline U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,898 practices a similar device with basic features, as above.
Waechter provides a device that feeds various lengths of mainifolded forms in an autographic register with cooperating sets of discs or rolls operated by a hand crank.
Borchers teaches a manifolding device, not unlike the above discussed autographic registers, with the feeding means for the record strips, including annular or rotary elements conjointly operated. This allows the casing to be made in a vertical plane with horizontal walls and a flush top. The mechanism is again operated by a hand crank.
Finally, Bright discloses a device allowing the feeder to be released from lock holding cooperation of the folded paper record strips when an abnormal condition occurs, such as breaks or tears in the continuity of the strip.
It will be noted that all of the above prior art relies upon manual operation and only a portion of the paper is retained in strip form. Further, specific length prepunched paper in multi-sheet form is required for operation and access is provided only by removal of the paper and hand manipulation to locate the desired portion of the continual strip.